Forget My Name
by Roxxors
Summary: Even Zexion was a Somebody once...but every story must come to an end. Zexycentric, Zemyx, yaoi warning. Don't like don't read.


_**A/N:**_ Well, one of those ideas for a KH fic got put down on paper. XD This was part of an application for a roleplaying board I'm joining. I thought it was good, so I'm posting it here, even if they don't accept me. Enjoy!

ALSO. This will be rated T, and there is a little sex later in the story. Here is your warning. Don't flame me for it- Flames will be sent to Axel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zexion or Demyx. Or their Somebodies, either. In fact, all of Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya. And not me. Boo hoo.

* * *

As with every Nobody, there was once a Somebody to take his place; to have the Nobody created from - the original being. Many of these Somebodies had stories to their existence - happy, carefree, nearly normal lives, before their typical accidental stumblings upon the darkness. 

Ienzo, however, had no such chance.

His earlier memories of childhood were blurred together - nothing noteworthy of remembering, so his mind simply erased it. His first vivid memory was the day that Ansem The Wise took him in - he was somewhere around the age of 14 at the time. Ienzo's head was spinning with all the data Ansem was putting into it - little or none of it stuck in his mind, so Ansem left the explaining to his other five scientists - Xehanort, Braig, Dilian, Even, and Aeleus.

In his time in Radiant Garden, Ienzo slowly began to grow on the hearts of the other five scientists. Even was instructed with the task of teaching Ienzo, and he caught on quickly - if knowledge was his ticket to stay, it would become his life; his very being. He slowly became somewhat of a mascot for their projects and studies of the darkness of heart, and when needed, a test subject for various experiments.

* * *

Time passed - Ienzo no longer counted the days and weeks, only by months and years - and their knowledge and technology expanded. Soon, an underground laboratory was built, and the experiments drew ever closer to fruition. 

Soon, however, hit the only day that Ienzo had counted in a long time. He was nearing the age of 19 by then. A small band was coming to perform for Ansem The Wise, as a kick-off and for recommendations (Ansem had been doing that recently - the old king had time to spare, as he rarely performed any experiments with the group) and had become quite popular. Ienzo was planning to pay them no heed, to treat them as he treated every other band - as just another band. However, as Ienzo was studying in the library, the music began to drift in through the halls and doorways, and it enticed Ienzo - intrigued him. So much so that he seemingly drifted from his library position and moved outside the door, where he peeked in and saw a group of teenagers playing for Ansem. His eyes, however, focused on only one - the lead singer. Ienzo's mind became lost in the music and the face of this man. He barely noticed the conclusion of the song and the band beginning to pack up, but when he came to his senses, he fled back to the library.

Ienzo hurriedly packed up his books - maybe, he could catch one more look at the man. He ran through the lab, dropping his materials on a counter before running back to the office. Just then, the door swung open, and there he was - the man he saw singing in what seemed to be only moments before.

Then, it hit Ienzo - he couldn't just obsess over this stranger- he had a reputation to hold among the scientists. So, his mind jumped for what seemed like hours before it settled on one thing, in that split-second time span,

"Get out of my way, idiot."

Ienzo mentally kicked himself as the man stepped aside and his bandmates lead him away. The second the man was gone, he fled back down to the bottom laboratory, hoping to escape the singer once and for all.

* * *

However, he continued to return. Ienzo later learned his name was Meyd. However, he continued to push him away, to put him down. Soon, the visits began to cease, and Ienzo began to count the days again - the days since he last saw Meyd. 

However, a glimpse of hope soon entered Ienzo's life. He overheard Ansem The Wise saying the band he'd listened to was having a concert soon with a record company attending. Ienzo nearly pleaded with the man to take him along, and eventually, Ansem gave in and brought all six of his men.

The concert, to say the least, was amazing. Ienzo couldn't deny for a second that the band's playing wasn't perfect, or that the singing wasn't amazing. However, he kept himself from the pleasure of the music and the person singing it. He barely noticed when Meyd's eyes fell on him, but he did notice when the music stopped. It resumed a second after and the crowd loved it, but it struck something in Ienzo's mind - There was no pause when they had performed for Ansem. Ienzo tried to shrug it off - probably something new they had added. He was going to go backstage and congratulate them after the show, and hopefully to talk to Meyd, but Ansem told them to leave; the band was about to be confronted by the recording company and he didn't want them to interrupt.

* * *

Only a day later, Ienzo was being experimented on again, and his mind began to wander as he was hooked to the machines. Meyd - would he ever get to see him again? He'd gotten his recording contract, his deal - there was no longer a reason for his return. Ienzo was immediately torn from his thoughts by a pain - a pain likened in Ienzo's mind to the splitting of his own being; or moreover, his heart. Just as part of himself nearly began to fade, the pain cut off, and he was whole again. His vision and mind then slipped into darkness. 

His mind came back to its senses in what he was told was two days later. Even was at a chair beside him - Ienzo was in his bed. He asked Even what had happened - Even told him they had been performing an experiment on him, one that promised to answer all of their questions.

However...something had apparently gone amiss. Ienzo had apparently began to writhe and scream, and his readings on the monitors began to jump to drastic levels - levels at which a human being should not be able to survive. They cut the experiment off, and Ienzo was out for the next two days, coming to now. Even also said they were cutting off the experiments on the heart - they were simply TOO dangerous for all of their sakes.

At those words, Ienzo's mind nearly stopped. If the experiments ceased, the group would break up. Ienzo couldn't stand that thought - then, he would once again fade into his blurred memories.

So, Ienzo threw his whole being once more into his work. He told his mind to forget, erase Meyd - he came to grips with the fact he would probably never see the man again. He put his very heart and soul into convincing the scientists to continue their studies. He managed, in his last effort, to convince Xehanort, and that was enough. Despite the wishes of Ansem, the experiments continued, and soon after they tried the experiment again, with all of them.

Thus, the six scientists slipped away, when Ienzo believed he was nearly 20 years old.

* * *

Once again, Ienzo felt that pain. Except this time, it did not cease. He felt himself being torn until he was broken, ripped, and shredded to bits. And once the pain subsided, there was darkness again. 

When he was brought back to his senses, he was lying on the laboratory floor. Everything in his body ached, his mind was blurred, and there was something...missing in himself. He looked himself over, all of his limbs were intact, and his eyes registered nothing different than what he remembered of the lab.

However, there was still something missing of Ienzo - something inside of him. His head groped around for a memory, any memory - the first thing that came to him was Meyd. He had his name, his face, his being recorded in his mind, but the emotions - they were missing. He remembered feeling something associated with those words, but it was gone now.

He ran and awoke his co-workers - they, too, could not feel the way they used to. Xehanort immediately called a meeting as Even did some tests on each of the others and himself, and came to the awaiting five with the data - they had no hearts.Xehanort suggested they abandon the life they once had. Even in the small amount of time they had been like this, they began to discover there was more to them now. Braig was now taking every opportunity possible to transport himself across the room, Dilian was playing with the wind currents, Even could freeze the chairs, and Aeleus could make a plant sprout anywhere. Ienzo himself could transform into any of the others in the room at his own will. They all appeared to be amazed - but nothing of the surprise triggered in their minds.

Xehanort proposed not only the idea of leaving their old selves behind, but he put up the thought of leaving their current home, and also to change their names. Ienzo then spoke up - he had the idea to anagram them as to keep part of their old identity. Dilian thought to add an 'x' to represent their new selves, as a mark of 'brotherhood', and as a crossing out of their previous existence. Xehanort took up Ansem's name and became Xemnas, Braig became Xigbar, Dilian to Xaldin, Even became Vexen, and Aeleus became Lexaeus.

And Ienzo, himself, became Zexion.

* * *

The six of them made an entire world for themselves, and soon enough, they found two others who had crossed over to the darkness. One was first apparently named Ias or something, now 

Saix, and the other was Lea, now Axel. They even got second names - Zexion was dubbed the Cloaked Schemer, as his mind had grown due to his reserved studies (He became more reserved and quiet upon becoming a Nobody, and kept mostly to his books.)

Then…HE came. Demyx.

Zexion recognized him immediately as Meyd, that singer who had captured his heart long before the darkness claimed it as it's own. Zexion kept his cold side out, however - he still had his pride, after all.

Zexion once again lost track of the passing of time. He was sure a few years had passed (and somewhere in the middle Demyx had arrived) but it made no difference until once again, something worthy of being remembered happened. Demyx came to him - him, _Zexion_ - for that nightly pleasure the rest of the Organization had come to grips with long ago. If they could not feel, they might as well satisfy themselves with no fear.

Zexion lost all control, all pride that night. He made the promise to himself as he was stripping Demyx down that he would make this the best night Demyx would ever have. And if he ever came back to Zexion, it would be better. He would make sure Demyx would return...he _needed_ him to.

Zexion put all of his being into that night, all for Demyx. He usually didn't top - Zexion was not the seme type, despite his strong, commanding exterior. Demyx, however, was such a uke, and Zexion could never get enough control. Though, to a certain extent, he was slightly disappointed. He knew he was feeling something; this pleasure from hearing Demyx's moans, from knowing he had caused them...but it wasn't _enough_. He needed _more_.

* * *

After Demyx had left him the next day, he began to think. There should have been more pleasure, more feeling into the night before, even for Nobodies, without hearts. Then, it hit him. 

Being a Nobody and losing your heart didn't take away your emotions.

It took away most of them. It left you hungry for more.

And in Zexion's opinion, that was worse than having none at all.

* * *

The next thing Zexion knew, he was being told he had to go to Castle Oblivion - leave Demyx. Even in Zexion's own life, he rarely slept with anyone else since that night. It broke Zexion to break Demyx, so much so that the guilt he could feel was tearing him apart when he was with anyone else. But this sendoff, this leave...it almost made Zexion snap. It took every shred of sanity Zexion could hold on to to keep him from taking Demyx and running away - the both of them. They would get their hearts back together, just the two of them, and then, oh, _then_, there would be no more boundaries. Zexion could tell Demyx how he really felt, and they wouldn't have to be Zexion and Demyx anymore - they could be Ienzo and Meyd again. 

Something, however, told Zexion he would not return from that castle. Oblivion, after all, applied to Nobodies as much as it did Somebodies.

* * *

Zexion couldn't believe those words were issuing from Axel's lips. He was standing there, in front of him, with that Replica Vexen had made. Vexen, however, was gone. So were all the other members sent to Castle Oblivion - Larxene, Lexaeus, Marluxia - all of them. Zexion knew something like this would happen after Marluxia tried to take over Organization XIII, trying to use Sora - or rather, Roxas, but Roxas was a Nobody like they were. But his plan still backfired, and it became evident to Zexion that Axel was the assassin - and Zexion was planning his escape when Axel arrived with the Replica. 

And now, Axel was telling it to kill Zexion. To gain power from Zexion by his death. The Replica was buying right into it, too; it began to attack, and Zexion could barely hold his own.

Eventually, he was struck straight through his chest, and he fell to the floor. He could feel himself breaking apart, ripping at the seams of his being. As his mind began to crumble, his last memory consisted of a song that Demyx used to sing...

_Tell all my friends I'm dead  
I'm leaving you, this time it's for good  
Tell all my friends that I'm dead  
It won't be long before you forget my name..._

* * *

Zexion could feel the floor beneath him. Or, something solid. Why...? Wasn't he gone? Didn't he leave...? So why was he breathing...? 

Zexion barely opened his eyes, only to see the walls of Hollow Bastion - his old home...his old self.

"...Is this...home?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **_So, there you have it. The last part that probably makes no sense to anyone here is for the roleplaying board. If you want to join/read, the link is on the profile of The Ultimite Fic Critic. Her story, Faded Memory, is the 'brother' fic to this one, also known as Demyx's side of the story. :)

And while your having fun, you can leave a review for me. And her….Now.


End file.
